Summer Fun
by Gotta.Luv.The.Little.Things
Summary: "Naruto! I haven't seen you in 2 years and all you can do is stare at Hinata!" "Give the dobe a break pinky." I turned and I swear I fell in love at first site with the chicken haired guy. Then I realized something... "Who are you calling pinky!" DISCONTINUED
1. Chapter 1: The email

**Hey you Guys! This is my first fanfiction. I hope you guys like it! **

**Chapter One: The e-mail**

BRIINNG! BRIING!

"Ugh," I woke up from my sweet, sweet nap just to hear that stupid alarm! I rolled over and turned off the alarm on my new iPhone 4s. I stared onto the ceiling for a few seconds before I finally decided to get off.

My name is Sakura Haruno. I'm 17 years old. I have bubblegum pink hair (Don't worry! They are normal. My dad has a very light grey color and my mom has a light red color) and green eyes that could almost be considered a emerald green color. My 3 girl besties consists of Ino Yamanaka, Hinata Hyuga, and Tenten. I work at a clothing store at the mall on Mondays-Thursdays after school from 5:00 p.m.-7:00 p.m. So, all-in-all I am your average girl with overly average grades.

I headed to my bathroom unusually nervous. Why you ask? Well it's because today is the last day of school! I wanted to look cute since today was the last day of my junior year at KHS. KHS stands for Konoha High School, my school.

I took a shower and brushed my pearly white teeth. I stepped out and headed into my room with my towel wrapped on my head and body securely. I walked into my closet and picked out my cute outfit. I looked out of my closet to look at my clock, 6:45 a.m. I walked out and laid my outfit on my newly made bed.

My outfit consisted of a coral colored baby doll spaghetti strap with white floral stitching on it, white mid-thigh jeans, white tank top, and coral colored wedges. I left my hair down and brushed on some makeup. 7:00 a.m.

"Sakura! Come down and eat your breakfast before you're late for school," my mom called from downstairs.

I hurried and grabbed my white messenger bag, my iPhone 4s, and ran downstairs. My pink hair swishing back and forth as I went down. I left my bag and my car keys on the counter. I sat down and had a bowl of cereal. 7:15 a.m. I gulped down a glass of orange juice and put my bowl and cup in the sink. I grabbed my stuff and said,"Bye!" to no one in particular. I turned and headed outside.

I walked to my new shiny silver car. I drove out of my neat and quiet neighborhood and headed to my school. I turned on my CD player and listened to Adele. 7:25 a.m. School starts at 8:00 a.m. sharp for most students at this school. But for me I have Mr. Hatake first thing, which means school for me actually starts around 8:30. We never know where he really is at this time. He teaches math. Rumor has it that he dating Coach Anko, the girl's P.E. teacher.

Well since I'm talking about teachers might as well tell you my schedule and the rest of the teachers.

1st Period: Math, Kakashi Hatake- lazy, late, but cool. 8:00-9:00

2nd Period: P.E., Anko- loud and aggressive. 9:05-10:05

3rd Period: Social Studies, Asuma Sarutobi- smokes, but cool. 10:10- 11:10

Homeroom: Kakashi Hatake 11:15- 11:30

4th Period: Language Arts, Kurenai Yuhi, soon to be Kurenai Sarutobi- nice and quiet. 11:35- 12:35

Lunch: 12:40- 1:00

5th Period: Art, Miss Rin- nice. 1:05- 2:05

6th Period: Science, Orochimaru- creepy. 2:05- 3:00

Well here we are! I parked my car in the student's area and locked the doors. I grabbed my bag and headed to the main center outside of the entrance where all the kids hang out for fun. I sat down on a bench and looked at my phone. 7:40 a.m. I soon saw a head full of black hair pulled onto her head in a ponytail. Hinata! I quickly analyzed her outfit; a white short sleeved cardigan, lavender lace camisole, white capri pedals, and a lavender colored beaded flip flop.

"Hey Hinata! What's up?" Sakura said.

"Hello Sakura. Aren't you excited?" asked Hinata.

"Heck Yeah I am! Hey look over there I see Tenten and Ino coming our way."

Once again I analyzed their outfits.

Tenten; light green loose tank top that read, 'Never Look Back' in black, black colored bermuda jeans, light green/black nike tennis shoes, and her hair in her signature buns.

Ino; sleeveless violet cowl neck top, black mid-thigh mini skirt, and a pair of violet flats. Her hair was also in a side-swept ponytail.

"Hey you guys!" Ino exclaimed very excitedly ,"aren't you guys like so ready for summer and then after that we can become seniors! During the summer we can go shop, go to the beach, meet cute new boys, and-"

Tenten cut her off,"Okay, okay we get it. Gosh."

Hinata merely giggled and the bell rang signaling it was almost time to get to class.

We made a beeline to their lockers. Our lockers were conveniently next to each other; Tenten, Hinata, Sakura, and Ino from left to right. 7:55 a.m. We put their stuff inside and got their notebooks. Since today was the last day, we just brought a notebook. We turned in textbooks a couple days ago. In math class, many people read a book, talked to their friends, played on their phones, surfed the internet, or something else.

The four girls sat at their usual seats and talked to each other about what they were doing. The day went with talking to one another and saying bye to their other friends and the teachers.

2:55 p.m.

We were in science, the last class of the day counting down the seconds 'till summer officially started for the whole school.

"Calm down ssstudentss," their creepy science teacher, Orochimaru said.

The whole class ignored him completely. He sat down at his desk in the back of the room and decided to let it go. He knew better than trying to stop them.

3:00 p.m.

Other students ran out screaming happily to no one and everyone about how happy they were.

I sighed and walked out with my bag. I said bye and headed home.

I walked up the stairs and sat down at my desk. I checked my semi-full email.

Ad, ad, cousin, ad, uncle, friend, ad, ad, chain mail, notification, Naruto Uzumaki

The last one caught my eye. I clicked on it and started reading.

_Hey Sakura-chan!_

_How are you? What are you doing? I haven't seen you in like 2 years. I know that summer started for you, I was wondering if you wanted to come visit me. You can bring some friends if you want. Oh yeah! I almost forgot I want you to meet my friends; Sasuke Uchiha, Neji Hyuga, and Shikamru Nara. I already called your parents and they said it was fine, but your dad can't go with you. But your mam can. They also said something about Hinata, Tenten, and Ino coming with you and that you guys can stay at your grandma's, Tsunade baa-chan. Isn't that great!_

_ ~Naruto_

I called the girls and they said they would ask their parents. I laid down and started thinking about when Naruto left.

We were 15 and he had to leave with a family friend, Jiraiya, since his parents died and they had to leave because Jiraiya got a new job in Suna. I haven't seen him since.

The girls soon called back and said their parents let them go. Yay!

At dinner I sat down and talked to my parents.

"So mom, when will we leave to go to Suna? Where will dad stay? What are we going to do? What are we going to pack? Oh my go-" I said excitedly. But I was soon cut off by my mom.

"Calm down. We are leaving in 3 days. Your dad will stay with a friend or he can stay here at the house."

"Yeah, I need some guy time. You know what I mean?" my dad joked and winked at me.

I giggled and my mom playfully slapped his arm. I laughed and finished eating dinner. I went to go to sleep and slept with happiness bursting through me as I fell asleep.

**So what do you guys think? And review if you can! (: **


	2. Chapter 2: Getting Ready

**Hey you guys! I'm back! I'm glad you liked it and some of you even reviewed! I know some of you added me as one your favorite author, which means a whole bunch to me. I remember someone asking me if Naruto was a cousin or a family friend, and so I wanted to clarify that Naruto is a family friend. When his parents died Jiraiya took him in and sometimes Tsunade would watch him while Jiraiya was gone. Tsunade was like a grandmother to him. I hope that was cleared up. Also I would like to give a shout out to my first ever reviwer: AwakingTheFallen. But either way I appreciate all the reviews. Let's get started :) **

Chapter 2: Getting Ready

I woke up around 8:20. I was still a bit sleepy so I rubbed my eyes in hopes of keeping awake. I walked into my bathroom and splashed cold water onto my face. I grabbed my mini red towel while my face was dripping wet and dried my face with it. I decided to go ahead and brush my teeth and take a shower. After I was done I slipped on my light orange a t-shirt that said, 'It's Summer!" in white, short-short jeans, and a pair of white low-top converse. I pulled my hair in a ponytail and grabbed my white purse. I grabbed a piece of toast and headed out the door.

9:00 a.m.

I parked my car outside of Starbucks and headed inside. I got a cup of an iced mocha Frappuccino. I sat outside and played a bit on my laptop before I finally got bored and decided to do something else. I called Hinata, Ino, and Tenten to see if they wanted to go to the mall. We all decided yes because since we're going on vacation for a while and might see boys(Ino). I drove to the mall and headed to the fountain, which was in the middle of the mall. In a few minutes I saw them come over.

11:00 a.m.

"Sakura!" Ino exclaimed and ran over to give me a hug.

"Don't kill her, Ino," Tenten remarked.

"Why don't we just go shop now?" Hinata quietly suggested.

I laughed and decided to head to Wet Seal. Halfway there, Tenten said, "It's almost noon. Why don't we go get something to eat and then shop? Who knows how long we'll be here if Ino is here shopping."

"Hey!" Ino said looking slightly mad. She was soon interrupted by a low rumble by her own stomach.

Hinata laughed and said, "I think that's a good idea."

We walked to the food court and we each went to go buy something to eat.

Hinata and I went to Chik-Fil-A. We both got a chicken salad sandwich. I got a sweet tea andd Hinata got a lemonade. Tenten and Ino went to Sbarro, Tenten got a slice of pizza and Ino got some spaghetti. We sat down at a clean table and started talking.

"So I was thinking we go to Wet Seal, Forever21, H&M, Belk, Charlotte Russe, and keep going clockwise in the mall. Ok?" Ino stated out her plan.

"Sure, but I also wanted to get a manicure and pedicure." I pointed out.

"That sounds like a good idea," Hinata said.

"Yea well, I want to go to the nike store," said Tenten.

"That reminds me. I need to buy a pair of new tennis shoes and maybe a few t-shirts and tempos," I said after her.

"Well then it's settled. We'll go to all the shops that we want.," Ino finalized.

12:00 p.m.

We walked around the mall and bought a bunch of stuff. We all bought swimsuits, a few dresses, shorts, skirts, boots, tennis shoes, tops, sweaters, sandals, etc. We bought some winter and fall stuff since they were on sale and during the winter they cost a bunch and now they didn't.

4:00 p.m. was when we were finally done. We all went our separate ways and headed home.

I put all my clothes up in my walk-in closet and sat down on my white fuzzy chair. I took out a book and started to read since I got bored. The book was called: The Hunger Games. I read it up until I got halfway through the book and decided to take a shower.

When I got out I heard the garage door open and I knew my mom was home.

"Hi mom!" I said excitedly.

"I see someone who's very excited," my mom teased me.

"Yup. So do you want me to help you with dinner or no?"

"No, that's fine, honey."

"Okay then, I'll be upstairs if you need me."

I walked up the stairs and laid down on my bed. I turned to turn on some music. In a few seconds Taylor Swift was singing 'Superstar' in my room. I walked to my closet and decided to start packing.

_So dim that spotlight, tell me things like_

_I can't take my eyes off of you_

_I'm no one special, just another wide-eyed girl_

_Who's desperately in love with you_

_Give me a photograph to hang on my wall_

_Superstar _

I kept thinking if I would ever fall in love as kept listening to the song. I was soon done and headed down to eat dinner. Which was; steak and mashed potatoes. I watched some TV and then headed to sleep.

_**Fast forward 2 days**_

We woke up early that day and picked up HInata, Ino, and Tenten. We drove to Konoha International Airport. We went through all the baggage checks, security, etc. The plane ride was about 5 hours. The plane soon landed and we all hurried off. We went to the baggage claim and waited for Naruto and Jiraiya.

I soon saw an obnoxious head of blonde head followed by a white head. Naruto! Oh, and Jiraiya… I was about to hug him when I noticed something.

"Naruto! I haven't seen you in 2 years and all you can do is stare at Hinata?" I yelled. I looked at Hinata who was very red.

"Give the dobe a break pinky." I heard someone say something.

I turned and I swear I fell in love at first site with the chicken haired guy. Then I realized something...

"Who are you calling pinky!"

**So what do you guys think? I thought it was okay to end it there. So review if you can! Also, one thing that puzzles me is that there are a few people who 'favorite' it but don't review. Sorry if I sound snotty but if you favorite please review. Thanks! :) **


	3. Chapter 3: Meeting Properly

**Hey guys! I've been very busy lately with school and other stuff. I promise I'll work whenever I can.**

**Chapter 3: Meeting Properly**

I woke up and my mind was fuzzy. It took me a couple seconds until I finally realized I wasn't at home; I was at grandma's (Tsunade)! I was so excited! I did my morning routine very quickly.

My outfit: red beaded halter top, black short shorts, red flip flops, and my hair was left down.

8:37 a.m.

I raced outside and was greeted by the scent of bacon. I walked slowly and I soon heard the sizzling of the bacon. I pulled out a chair and sat down.

"Hey sleepy head," grandma said teasingly. Hinata was reading her book, waiting for the food to be done. Tenten was on her iPod listening to music, her head shaking slightly to the beat of the music. Ino was busy examining her nail.

Hinata's outfit: baby blue babydoll shirt, white capris, and baby blue flats.

Tenten's outfit: lime green tank top that said, "I'm up here" in white, white Bermuda jeans, and lime green converse.

Ino's outfit: purple camisole, navy colored bodycon skirt that was mid-thigh, and purple 2 in. wedges.

We finished eating breakfast and decided to look around town for a bit. We soon stopped at a seafood restaurant and ate lunch.

Once the food was done, we ate lunch and us 4 girls headed to Naruto's house. Tenten was driving the car we rented, which was black. Best part, it was a convertible! The hard roof was folded back and the wind was blowing our hair. We soon arrived at Naruto's house. We walked up the front steps and I rang the doorbell.

The door soon opened and I was soon greeted by the chicken haired guy. I merely blushed and looked away.

***Flashback***

I soon saw an obnoxious head of blonde head followed by a white head. Naruto! Oh, and Jiraiya… I was about to hug him when I noticed something.

"Naruto! I haven't seen you in 2 years and all you can do is stare at Hinata?" I yelled. I looked at Hinata who was very red.

"Give the dobe a break pinky." I heard someone say something.

I turned and I swear I fell in love at first site with the chicken haired guy. Then I realized something...

"Who are you calling pinky?"

"Me," his deep voice rang out.

"And who exactly is 'me'?" I asked.

"Sasuke Uchiha."

'A cute name for a cute guy,' I thought. I soon noticed Hinta and Tenten looking at me shocked but Ino was quietly snickering. It finally clicked! I said that out loud! I blushed and said, "Let's go!"

I turned back quickly to look at him and noticed he smirked and winked at me. I turned back quickly and blushed. We soon headed back to Tsunade's house.

***Flashback End*  
><strong>We walked in and I saw Naruto with two other guys on the couch playing a video game.

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto yelled and ran to give me a hug.

"Yeah-yeah. Who are these two?" I asked.

The two boys walked over and I recognized Neji. I remember seeing him once at Hinata's birthday a few years back.

"Hi Neji," I said. He looked surprised for a moment and quickly composed and said,

"Hello Sakura."

"How do you guys know each other?" Naruto asked.

"We met once at Hinata's birthday party once."

"Oh. Well then this is Shikamaru," he said pointing to a guy with his brown hair tied into a spiky ponytail that resembled a pineapple. "I believe you already know Sasuke."

I heard Ino snicker and Naruto wiggled on of his eyebrows. I blushed but said in a composed voice,"Yeah, we met at the airport."

After a moment of silence I said,"This is Hinata," pointing at her. "This is Tenten," pointing to her. And "This is Ino," pointing to her direction.

"Cool! I'm pretty sure Sakura has mentioned me before. Okay! So what do you guys wanna do? We can go to the beach, movies, and the mall! Also-" Naruto said excitedly, but was soon cut off by Shikamaru.

"We get it. You're so troublesome."

2:00 p.m.

We all decided to go see a movie even though it was in the afternoon. We headed to the theater and watched 'Tinker, Tailor, Soldier, Spy.' It was a good movie. By the time it ended it was around 4:00. We headed to the main part of the town and went window shopping and we bought souvenirs.

5:45 p.m.

We got back to Naruto's house and decided to just hang in the backyard.

I laid down on the grass and I asked Sasuke,

"Hey Sasuke?"

"Hm?"

"Where are your parents?"

"They died… in a car accident."

"Oh… I'm sorry for bringing up."

"It's okay. It happened a long time ago." He said softly. But I still felt guilty for bringing it up. I saw Shikamru's parent's while we were visiting the shops. I met Neji's parents at Hinata's party once, so I knew them but I wanted to know more about Sasuke.

I didn't want to believe I was falling in love with him but I couldn't help it. I felt safe and happy with him. Even if I did just met him yesterday.

I crossed my arms behind my head and the breeze cooled my legs and arms. We all laid down in a circle with our heads in the middle telling random stories and random stuff. While they were talking I was staring at the sky. I saw it go from light blue to yellow/orange/pink to the dark navy colored sky with the moon shining in the beautiful sky surrounded by specks which were stars.

6:30.

We all headed inside and my mom and Tsunade were cooking dinner. The boys decided to watch TV, while I went inside my room to take of my top and slip on a t-shirt. Once I was done I headed down to the kitchen and ate dinner with all 10 of us. Once we were all done eating, all the guys went home and we all said our goodbyes. At dinner, we were talking about what we were going to do tomorrow. We soon decided on the beach and that we would meet at 10:00 tomorrow morning.

I decided to clean up while Hinata, Tenten, mom, and Tsunade went to go do whatever they wanted.

Ino and I stayed to clean up.

"So you like Sasuke, huh?"

"What?"

"Don't deny it Sakura. You like him. Naruto obviously likes Hinata. Neji and Tenten have this spark going on between them. And I'll probably make a move on Shika-kun later."

"Shika-kun?"

"Oops…, Well we're going to the beach tomorrow and guess what? You're going to wear a bikini!" Ino cackled evilly in the kitchen where I was washing the dishes and she was _supposed_ to be washing the table.

"Yeah, well whatever," I said, but I was dreading it because all I brought was a few bikini.

After we were done we sat and watched TV until we decided to go to sleep.

I laid in bed dreading the beach, but was pretty excited to see Sasuke tomorrow.

**Well that's it! I hope you guys enjoyed it!**


	4. Chapter 4: The Beach and a Surprise

I stared up into the ceiling, waiting for my eyes to adjust to the bright light shining through the windows. It took a couple minutes.

I slowly got out of bed and decided to wash up. After a few minutes in the shower, I changed and headed downstairs for breakfast.

No one was here yet, so I decided to make breakfast. I got out the Bisquick box and started making the batter for waffles. I heated it up and poured the batter in. I got out eggs and also made sunny side up eggs. Soon enough, bacon was sizzling in the pan. I started getting absorbed in cooking, I didn't realize that Hinata was done and started getting out the plates until we both reached for cups.

"Oh hey, Hinata!"

"Uh, hey Sakura."

Soon enough everyone else started heading downstairs.

"Woah! You guys went all out for breakfast today," Tenten exclaimed.

"Oh. Heh, I didn't realize I went all out.. I guess I got bored," I replied after glancing out the table that was filled with orange juice, bacon, eggs, waffles, etc.

"Oh well. It doesn't matter. Let's hurry up and meet the boys!" Ino said rather hyperly.

"Why? So you can go meet 'Shika-kun'?" Tenten teased.

Hinata laughed and started eating.

Soon after we were all content and decided to start packing.

11:45 a.m.

We drove down to the boy's house while listening to 'Glad You Came' by The Wanted (A/N: My favorite band ever! Go check them out!)

_You cast a spell on me spell on me_

_I decided you look well on me well on me_

_Let's go somewhere no one else can't see. You and me_

We all sang along and soon got into a heated discussion about Max's obsession with ears. Before I knew it, we were in front of their house and ringing the doorbell. The door quickly opened and revealed a distraught looking Naruto.

"Uh, Naruto? What's wrong?"Hinata asked.

"Teme is trying to hurt me!"

"Why?"I asked.

"Because he spilled his milk on me,"a menacing voice rang out behind him.

"I didn't mean to Teme! I tripped!"

"Hn."

Soon enough Sasuke gave up and left to go finish packing for the beach. We all helped carry the stuff into the trunk. It's a miracle how all the stuff managed to fit in there...

We were back on the road driving to the beach. And in about 15 minutes we were there.

12:30 p.m.

We all took the stuff out and headed onto the beach. We walked towards an empty space onto the beach. We set our stuff down.

Ino, Tenten, Hinata, and I took off our covers while the boys took off their t-shirts. For a minute or two I was googly-eyed over Sasuke's pale,toned,amazing,majestic,hot chest...

I soon snapped back into reality and changed the subject.

"Ah. It's so pretty out here at the beach," I quietly said.

Soon enough everyone got into the cool, blue water and swam around.

...

It was nearing 4:30 and sun was slowly moving down. I laid back onto my beach towel. I saw a shadow loom over me for a minute. It was Sasuke.

"Oh hey Sasuke-kun."

"Hn"

While everyone else was still savoring the last few minutes of the beach, Sasuke and I were on the towel talking about the beach, then onto seafood, then onto dinners, and finally went to relationships. I didn't know what was happening until he leaned towards me. Unconciously, I leaned towards him too.

Soon enough our lips met. It was sweet. But that ended rather quickly.

"Uh.. Um.." I stuttered out.

"This was a mistake," he uttered quietly.

He soon got up and left.

"A mistake?" I asked myself. Then sadness ran through me. I turned and got my stuff up and quickly got ready to leave. My eyes started to water and I tried to hide it as best as I roughly put my sunglasses in my pink bag. But I then put them back on to hide the tears.

Shortly after everyone got into the car. Sasuke and I sitting as far away as possible. Figures. We soon dropped them off and headed back home. Me being quiet the whole ride.

Once we got back to the house, I stormed upstairs and took a shower. After I was done, I quickly at a dinner that consisted of fries and fried shrimp. I headed into my room and listened to music quietly.

'How was our kiss a mistake? What was wrong? Why am I so in love with him? It's only been a few days! Ugh!' Similar thoughts were ringing around and around my head until it was rudely interrupted when my door was slammed open only to reveal Ino, Tenten, and Hinata.

"Okay. What happened at the beach?" Ino practically screamed.

"Nothing much.. Just that I kissed Sasuke and he said that it was a mistake and very rudely left. Yup, nothing much."

"Oh my Christ on a bike!" Tenten yelled out.

I gave her a weird look.

"What?"

"Now is not the time to be quoting Jay when he saw Siva in those willy warmers!" Hinata said. (A/N: Yea, I just had to put that in there...)

"Sorry."

"Now back to the matter at hand. Did he kiss you or did you kiss him?"

Once again I told them what happened.

"I am going to go kick that stupid, idiotic bastard where the sun doesn't shine!" Ino so kindly said. "Then shove a pole into his ugly butt! Then I'll-"

"Um Ino.. I think that's enough," Hinata said.

I then started crying and complaining about how much it hurt. I didn't notice that Tenten had gone down and brought me my favorite ice cream: Mint Chocolate Chip. Grabbing a fistful of tissues and wiping my face I turned on music and started eating my ice cream. Then they all left to go attend to their stuff.

Soon enough 'Heart Vacancy' came on.

_I hear your heart cry for love_

_But you won't let me make it right_

_You were hurt and I decided that you were worth the fight_

_Every night you lock up, you won't let me come inside_

I cried harder and wished Sasuke would care for me like that. I waited until the song was over and then turned off my iPhone. I laid in bed and soon fell asleep.

**Sorry, it was a little rushed! But I still hope you guys enjoyed it! :)**


	5. AUTHOR'S NOTE

Hello!

It's been a long time since I've updated this story and for that I'm really sorry. I would like to apologize to you all. As the summary indicates, I've decided to discontinue to the story.

A long time has passed since I last thought about writing the story. I was much younger (13-14 at the time) and my writing style is cringe-worthy. It still is to be bit honest. As much as I would like to salvage the story, I'm not sure how to go about it.

The story, I now realize, doesn't have much plot. All I honestly wanted was to have a humorous little story with Sasuke and Sakura as my otp.

Since then, I've dropped Naruto and I haven't watched the show since the beginning of the Shippuden story. I don't intend to pick it up again. Nonetheless, I very loosely followed the show.

As a developing writer, I find it hard to write stories. I'm trying my best to find the motivation to do so. My mind is constantly coming up with brilliant stories, but I only have a general plot. I realize that I need to more research on my stories and come up with a complete outline before I go on starting stories rather than coming up with the story as I go along.

To sum it all, I'm dropping this story, but I'm leaving it on here as some of you may still enjoy it. I want to look back in a few years to see how much my writing has grown.

I'm still experimenting with my own original stories, but for the meantime, I'm working with fanfiction.


End file.
